A Family's power
by nsk king
Summary: Naruto just started the academy. He's a happy kid with a loving mom and dad. Thats right mom and Dad. This story is an Au of the orginal naruto. NaruHina and other parings. R&R Respected Critsim only. Rated T might go to M. Some Charaecter death
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto…but if I did…well lets just say the story will tell

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto…but if I did…well lets just say the story will tell.

XxXxXxX

"I'm sorry Kushina but this is the only solution," The blonde haired man said as he took the baby. "Lady Tsunade please tell me she will live""Don't worry Minato she will," Tsunade said reassuring him. "Right now your people need you more than ever," she said as a thunders boom was heard and the whole village had shaken just by a sweep of the tail from the mighty Kyuubi.

"Tell her when she wakes that…I'm sorry," he said as he disappeared."Minato wait you don't have to do this I've learned the  
Reaper death seal!" came a desperate cry from the Third Hokage Sarutobi "I can do this for you instead you have a family and the village to look out for!"

"No, this is my son and only I must place such a burden on him," he said. A lone tear fell from his eye.

"Then forgive me but this must be done" Then total darkness came as the fourth Hokage was hit over the head with a long black pole as he was rendered unconscious by the Third Hokage.

XxXxXxX

6 years later

XxXxXxX

"And that is all I still remember from that day," Minato said to him six year old son Naruto Namikaze. "Now you remember what happened next right?" he asked since he told him the story many times before

"Uh-Huh I do after you left Third Hokage ran into you in time to try and convince you to switch with him but you were to stubborn so he knocked you out with his big stick and killed the Kyuubi…but died with him," he said adding the last part with sorrow.

"Yes son….he killed the Kyuubi," he said wishing to tell him the truth. "Now sleep well for tomorrow you start your first day at the academy," he said smiling.

"Night daddy"

"Good night son," He said smiling as he shut off the light to his room and shut the door. He sighed. _Thank you old man I can never repay you_. He smiled as he opened the door to his room to find his wife already asleep. "Ahh didn't even wait for me," he said. He climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep for tomorrow was a big day.

XxXxXxX

Naruto walked with his mom towards the academy. "Kaasan why couldn't daddy take me to school to?" he asked.

"Sweetie daddy has work silly you know being Hokage is a big reasonability," Kushina said. "Besides what's wrong me taking you to school huh?" she asked giving him a look. She looked around at the other parents with their children and smiled as she approached one "Ohayo Hanna-sama," She said bowing.

"Ahh ohayo Kushina-sama," she said with a bow and a smile. "Looks like Naruto is ready for his first day isn't he?" she asked. ((Ohayo means good morning))

"I am sure am I'm going to be a great Hokage just like my dad!" he said giving a foxy grin. He looked over by Hanna to see Hinata with a slight blush while slightly hiding. "Hi Hinata-chan," he said going over to her.

"H-h-hi Naruto-kun," she said coming out to greet the boy she admired ever since she set eyes on him. "Ready for our first day?" she asked managing to go without a stutter. She blushed as he grabbed her hand but was used to it as they walked into the academy.

Ino and Sakura had been giggling as they fawned over Sasuke with a bunch of fangirls who names are not really important. "WAIT!" Ino all of a sudden called out. "Here he comes!!" they all squealed in delight as they saw Sasuke walk with his brother towards the academy.

"Neesan…..they scare me," he said as he walked by his brother creped out.

"Ahh Sasuke just remember what I taught you and you should come home unharmed and innocent," he said. "And remember they are tricky, deceptive and only if your lucky one of them actually truly like you," he said. "But your six so hell just make friends not girlfriends," he said. "No go," he said poking him in the forehead.

Sasuke frowned and rubbed the red mark on his forehead. "What was that for?" he asked. "That really hurt you know"

"Yes but something tells me I will be doing more of that," he said smiling as he disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

As a bell above the academy began to ring parents said their goodbyes as their children walked into their first day off ninja training. Many cried many cheered but one thing rang through everyone's mind. I just can't believe the day has come

XxXxXxX

Well this is my very first story but nether the less I think it will turn out just great. Please leave respective critsism comments and if you have any ideas and suggestions please feel free to state them for I will consider and maybe use them. Peace out


	2. School days

Chapter two is up and I appreciate all the reviews this is my first story after all. So I hope this can be an awesome story that makes it past 30-40 chapters

**XxXxXxX**

"Hello everyone my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki and we will be you teacher for the rest of you stay at the academy here," he said with a smiled. "Now Mizuki would you…," he said but sweat dropped as Mizuki was busy sleeping. He smiled nervously and elbowed him in the shoulder. "Anyway kids I'd like you all to stand and give your first last name hobbies and what your hopes and dreams are," he said. He smiled as some kids had some interesting stuff to say.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara and –yawn- I like to watch clouds and play shogi and I just want to be an average ninja living an average life"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like to be with my Niisan and train with him and I want to grow up and be just like him"

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I-I like to spend t-time with Naruto-kun and I w-want to b-be a great kunochi"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I like to play with my friend Hinata and spend time with my dad. I want to grow up and be the greatest Hokage ever!"

Iruka smiled at the last four. Something had just told him that they would be his top students. "Alright class we would know like you to look around and get o know everyone here for one day your live may depend on the person sitting next to you," he said. "So for the rest of the day I'd like you all to talk with someone you don't know," he said.

"Hi I'm Naruto," he said to the Uchiha boy.

"Hi Naruto I'm Sasuke," he said smiling. He sighed as he looked around them both as behind them packs of girls surrounded them with heart eyes and drooly mouths. "Uh-oh Niisan warned me about this," he said.

"Hii Sasuke-kun," they said. Sasuke just mearly ignored them and continued to talk to Naruto. "Hey uh Sasuke why are they still here?" Naruto asked now a little frightened seeing as now more had come by.

"Niisan told me they are called a fan club and as long as I'm alive and single they will follow me and continually fight over me like I'm some property to own," he said. A few of the girls began to complain as someone was pushing by. A faint voice could be heard. "U-uh excuse me p-please I-I need to s-see Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Sasuke watched in interest. They watched as the pale eyed Hyuuga came through the seemingly growing crows of fangirls. "What is it?" he asked.

"Uh c-class is over," she said meekly. Naruto dumbfounded looked at the clock and so did everyone else. "S-see it's 3:00" she said as all the girls began to leave and Iruka just shook his head. "Sasuke Naruto come up here please," he said.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" they asked in union in front of his desk.

"Well it seems you both come from very high and mighty families but I want you both to know I have no expectations just of your family names so Naruto and Sasuke don't worry cause you both seem like great kids so I hope you guys wont have to many problems," he said smiling.

**XxXxXxX**

One week later

**XxXxXxX**

"Alright class I have a very special surprise for you today," he said smiling as he took out what looked like a kunai with three points.

"Uhh Iruka sensei what's that?" A student asked.

"This is a kunai of the fourth Hokage and it allows him to do a jutsus giving him the name of the yellow flash," he said smiling. "Now who remembers what the job of the Hokage is?" He asked as no one's hand rose. "Are you kidding me class we went over that yesterday!" he said. Naruto sighed and raised his hand. "Good Naruto what is the job of the Hokage?"

"The job of the Hokage is to serve and protect the village while also making decisions based on the villages economy and command our ninja's with missions and assignments" He said and then went back talking to his new friends Sasuke.

"So The Hokage is really your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah and if I right when Iruka stabs that kunai in the ground my dad will be here in a flash," he said. As if on cue Iruka tossed the kunai on the step right next to Naruto's seat and a yellow flash came in and suddenly the Hokage was with a big grin and a happy face.

"Hiya kids!" he said happily as he looked around at the students. He saw Naruto and smiled. "Hey son I didn't know you were in this class," he said scuffing his hair as he walked down the steps to the front of the class.

"SON!!" pretty much every student cried out.

Naruto banged his forehead on his desk.

"This is going to be a..." (Iruka)

"Interesting" (Sasuke)

"Terrible" (Naruto)

"Troublesome" (Shikamaru)

"Fun" (Sakura)

"G-great" (Hinata)

"Year" (everyone)

**XxXxXxX**

Well that's chapter two sorry it took so long school sucks I have a girlfriend and I also have Xbox live that I like to play.


End file.
